


Reading Aloud

by Amaryllis (Nelioe)



Series: the fluffy life of Fili and Kili [4]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Fíli, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Kíli, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 10:30:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5964024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelioe/pseuds/Amaryllis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fili wants to finish his book. Kili can't sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reading Aloud

**Author's Note:**

> I saw an otp prompt a while ago and I was in need of some fluff. I don't even care if anyone likes it. I like it and if someone else should, then I'm happy.

  


  


It was late at night, the light dimmed just enough that his eyes wouldn't hurt while reading as Fili sat on the couch, with a blanket spread over his legs, since the lack of movement always caused the blond to feel cold. He felt warm and cosy and the silence of the night was just perfect to finish the book. He had been dying to read the ending all week. Work had been crazy, he had been penned in meeting rooms all week, discussing with undiscerning alphas the complaints of their omega-colleagues, who thought it to be a fine idea to harass people they deemed worth less than themselves. It had ended with Thorin and Fili giving up in trying to form them into better persons and firing those disgusting creatures. If it gave their employees the feeling of safety back, they were ready to pay those arseholes the compensation they were legally entitled to, even if it cost the company quite a fortune. Fili had always fought for the rights of the omega population, but since his mate had fallen pregnant he felt even more protective in that matter.

Kili was the other reason he hadn’t managed to read anything this week. With only a few weeks until the due date the brunet was demanding his undivided attention. Back rubs, massages, cuddles and all kinds of kindness and affection he could share to soothe the soreness and tiredness he suffered from. The brunet wasn’t asking for much with his words or actions, but Fili still tried to give him everything he needed as soon as he noticed the usual gleam in his mate’s eyes to be missing. Kili was miserable and since they were both responsible for Kili’s condition – a thought that drew a smug smile to his face – Fili wasn’t going to allow him to go through any discomfort on his own, his protective instincts only increased by the strong smell his omega emitted.

But now Kili was asleep and Fili couldn’t wait to finally find out how the djinn and its master would get out of the mess they were currently in. He barely managed to finish the first paragraph though, when the noise of feet coming down the stairs startled him, with Kili appearing in the doorway not much later. His hair was a mess, sticking out in all directions as if he’d tossed and turned in the bed for a good long while. Knowing how hard sleeping had become for his love his suspicion was most likely true. His pyjama slipped, revealing the bottom of a taut, round belly, as Kili tried to wipe sleepy dust from his eyes.

If his mate weren’t so far along Fili might have considered this to be an adorable sight or even felt aroused, knowing it had been them, their love, their coupling and all those kinky things they had done to create that swell. As it was, however, he simply put a bookmark between the pages and closed the book slowly, ready to bolt to Kili’s side if needed.

“Are you okay? Something with the baby?” He asked, unable to keep the urgency and worry away from his voice.

The small shake of his beloved’s head drained a tension from his body that had come so fast Fili hadn’t even been able to feel it, before it was already melting away again.

“No, he is fine,” Kili replied sleepily. “He won’t let me sleep, though.”

“Oh,” Fili breathed. “Do you want me to come to bed?” He might have looked forward to finishing his book, but it was just a book and Fili knew how much the lack of sleep was wearing the other out. He just needed one sign and would be at his mate’s side in an instant.

Instead of an answer Kili waddled over to him, flopping down on the couch, long-since accepted that there wasn’t even an ounce of gracefulness in his body while pregnant and started to tug at the blanket covering Fili’s legs.

“Read to me?” Kili asked him, attempting to wrap himself up in the blanket without exposing Fili’s legs.

Fili was having none of it, leaving the blanket to Kili only and making sure he was enwrapped in a warm cocoon of soft fabric. The way his mate was already snuggling up to him told him already that he wasn’t going to feel cold anyway.

“If you like.”

“Hm-mh. He loves your voice. He is always much calmer when he hears you,” Kili mumbled.

It took some further adjusting, but finally the brunet’s head was resting comfortably at Fili’s chest. Picking up the book Fili continued where he had been interrupted, the only sounds at this time of the night his own voice and Kili’s breathing reaching his ears.

It took just a few minutes for his love’s breathing to even out completely, telling Fili he had already fallen asleep. He still read on, fearing the sudden silence might startle Kili and cause him to wake.

He forced himself to finish the chapter and put the book down again, for regardless how peacefully the brunet seemed to rest against him, he would be way more comfortable in their bed, especially when he awoke on the next morning.

Carefully wiggling out of the strange bundle of limbs they had formed, Fili tried not to disturb Kili. But the brunet didn’t even as much as twitch during the whole procedure, not even when he was lifted into the blond’s arms. He had to be truly tired if not even being moved about could rouse him. Fili felt a pang of concern for his poor mate.

Slowly he began to make his way up to their bedroom, holding his beloved as steadily as possible. He had gained weight, as was normal for his condition, but balancing Kili in his arms turned out to be a bit more difficult than it otherwise would’ve. But at last they reached their bedroom and Fili carefully guided him down onto the mattress.

The pyjama had pulled up higher this time. It was too short after all and he had told Kili to get a new one, but his mate had simply discarded the thought, stating he wouldn’t need it for much longer anyway and why spent money on something he wouldn’t need? There was no fault in seeing it like that and Fili hadn’t dared to add the point that there might be use for it if Kili fell pregnant again. He didn’t know if his love would want a second child, seeing how much this pregnancy taxed him and before such a topic could be brought up again this child should be born at least. Let alone that one child would be more than enough to take care of for now. Fili had always dreamed of a big family, but bringing it up currently seemed like the worst possible timing.

Still, Fili couldn’t wait for their son to arrive and so leaned over Kili’s belly and began to whisper softly:

“Sleep tight, little one. And give your daddy some rest, he takes such good care of you and can’t wait to meet you. We both can’t.” Kissing the taut skin Fili pulled the pyjama back into place and tucked Kili in.

Afterwards he hurried downstairs to turn the light off, before crawling into bed and wrapping an arm around his sleeping mate. Fili brushed Kili’s forehead with his lips, inhaling his wonderful sent and the warmth he radiated, filling him with a deep sense of belonging.

“I love you,” he murmured into the darkness of the room.

And as if Kili had even heard him in his deep sleep, he snuggled closer to Fili’s chest and his one-armed embrace. Fili drifted off with a smile. No ending of a book could in any way compare to this.

  


  



End file.
